In recent years, regulations against exhaust gas from automobiles have been becoming very severe. A gasoline-evapotranspiration regulation, which is one of the regulations, has been increasingly enforced. In response to such severe demands, about fuel hoses for automobiles, developments have been advanced in such a manner that the fuel hoses can have heat aging resistance, weather resistance, rancidity gasoline resistance, alcohol-containing gasoline resistance, gasoline impermeability, and others together. One material of the fuel hoses is fluorine-contained polymer. However, fluorine-contained polymer is expensive, and also has a problem against cold resistance. Thus, a laminated body is frequently used in which a thin layer of fluorine-contained polymer is used as an inside layer and epichlorohydrin rubber is used for an outside layer.
However, in the case of a laminate hose composed of different-kind polymer compositions as described above, the adhesiveness between the laminated layers of the hose has been becoming most important. It is generally known that fluorine-contained polymer is poor in adhesiveness to polymers different in kind. Thus, a countermeasure is adopted thereagainst, an example thereof being the blend of an additive into a composition of the polymer. In the case of a laminated body composed of a fluorine-contained polymer layer and an epichlorohydrin rubber layer, manners described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 are adopted to make it possible to bond the fluorine-contained polymer layer and the epichlorohydrin rubber layer to each other. In recent years, however, materials of hoses have been changed or unified to make the lifespan thereof longer without performing any maintenance or optimize members to which the hoses are adapted; thus, laminate bodies have been desired in which various other kind rubbers are strongly bonded to various gas permeability resistant materials, respectively.